


A fluffy Thorki fic for Janedoe876

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sweet Loki, Sweetness, Tired Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Thorki fic for the lovely Janedoe876 :) <br/>An over tired Thor gets comfort from Loki :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fluffy Thorki fic for Janedoe876

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Thor sat down heavily on the chair beneath him before taking a weary sigh, he had had a long day sorting out squabbles from what seemed like all the nine realms. All Thor wanted now was to unwind in his chambers far from squabbling diplomats, a softer sigh escaped him now as familiar hands began working at the tension in his shoulders "You should not let the rabble tax you so brother" purred Loki in his ear. Thor allowed the clothes covering his top half to be removed so that Loki's skilled hands could work his back, "You work yourself too hard my love" uttered Loki's silken voice "go lay down on the bed and I will give you a proper massage"  
As Thor lay on the bed with Loki's warm oiled hands running over his shoulders and back all the stresses of the day melted away, he was lucky to have such a loving partner to take care of him especially as no one else got to see this side of the trickster.   
Eventually Thor let himself be lulled to sleep by Loki's sweet ministrations and soft words.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
